


Damn It, Alexander!

by AllOfTheChaos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidentally catching them in the act., Adorable Alexander, Alexander is a little shit but he doesn't know it, Burr is tired of Hamilton's shit, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Some Burr love, happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheChaos/pseuds/AllOfTheChaos
Summary: If you asked Aaron what his favorite days were he'd say the ones when she's here.And right now he was having one of the best days in a while....Unfortunately his neighbor is Alexander Hamilton.





	Damn It, Alexander!

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is just a little idea i had and decided to roll with it. :P
> 
> I just can't help but imagine what it was like for Burr to have Hamilton as a neighbor. Oh man, if nothing else he wasn't bored. 
> 
> Well hope you like it. 
> 
> P.S. Pardon any mistakes.

If you asked Aaron what his favorite days were he'd say the ones when she's here.

  
And right now he was having one of the best days in a while; because there she was.

  
There she was laying next to him smiling with her long beautiful hair messy and loose. She wore it loose only when it was the two of them because she wouldn't look presentable, she'd say, but that couldn't be true. He couldn't comprehend it. She'd always look presentable no matter what she wore or how she did her hair.

  
She strokes his cheek and he smiles catching it and kissing it lightly. Theodosia giggles before leaning in and capturing his lips. They kiss slowly but passionately knowing that their time together was limited. Aaron pulls her flush against him and she wraps her hands around his neck. He smiles as they kiss and slips his hand down her back. It goes lower and lower until she pulls away and dramatically gasps.

  
“Why mister Burr what in heaven's name are you doing?”

  
Aaron grins kissing her neck gently. “Trying to light all these pesky sparks flying around us.”

  
She laughs out loud her head tilting back and he keeps kissing it. Theodosia meets his gaze and holds it, her thumb brushing his lower lip. “Well then Mister Burr you're gonna have to try a little harder than that.”

  
A wicked grin spreads across Aaron's face and he wraps his arms around her turning them both so he can be on top. She giggles the whole time until their lips meet again and she lets out a long moan. Theodosia wraps her leg around Burr's waist and pulls him flush against her. Aaron's hands start exploring her body when the bedroom door flies open.

  
“BURR YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST DISCOVERED!”

  
Alexander Hamilton's voice fills the comfortable silence of the room and before Aaron's brain can even register what is happening he starts cussing the man out.

  
When Alexander's eyes fall on the very obviously naked couple under the covers he slaps a hand over his eyes and backs away. Unfortunately his balance is thrown off, as tries to move, and he stumbles hitting the door and almost falling on his ass. He manages to catch himself on the doorknob.

  
“Hamilton!” Burr barks pulling the covers around Theodosia and himself as high as he can. Theodosia looks at them both the shock clear on her face.

  
“Oh, shit! Pardon me...I am so sorry!” He leans against the door looking down, his hand still over his eyes.

  
“Don't you know how to knock?!” Burr growls lifting himself up into a sitting position.

  
“Yes I do! I just...I'm sorry I didn't think that...!” Hamilton waves his free hand around trying to explain, his cheeks burning red.

  
“Of course you didn't! You never do!”

  
“Hey!”

  
“QUIET!” Both men freeze at the sound of Theodosia's voice and Aaron looks down at his wife. She straightens up lifting the covers up and without looking at Aaron addresses Alexander.

  
“Are you alright, mister Hamilton?”

  
Alex turns his head towards Theodosia with his hand over his eyes and nods stiffly.

  
“Um...yes...yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking.”

  
“What you did was very ungentlemanly, sir.” She continues to scold him her voice stern.

It was the same voice she used when their little girl refused to listen. As it seemed, the tone worked on Hamilton just as well. He straightens up fixing his clothes with his free hand and gives a small bow.

  
“I am very sorry about that I just wasn't thinking. Aaron very rarely has visitors over.” Alexander explains innocently but Aaron catches the double meaning in his words and rolls his eyes, shaking his hand.

  
“You are forgiven. And you can put your hand down, don't worry.” Theodosia says trying to keep the smile off her face as she watches her husband pout like a child.

  
Alexander lowers his hand glancing at them for just a second. “Thank you.” He gives a firm nod and turns to leave.

  
Burr covers his face with his hand lowering his head, glad to be finally rid off the man. But when he doesn't feel Theodosia relax next to him he lifts his head.

Alexander is still standing there, his back to them and Burr can see his hands fidgeting. He wants to say something, Aaron knows it. He wants to say something so bad that his body can't stay still.

  
“WHAT?” Burr snaps and Alexander jump in surprise before he slowly turns to Burr.

  
“It's...It's just that...it's about the...and I wouldn't if I had known...” He looks down at his feet, his cheeks still red. Theodosia crosses her hands an amused look on her face as she watches the two men.

  
Burr throws his hands in the air. “By god man, just get on with it!”

  
And it was like a dam is broken and words just start spilling out of his mouth.

  
“Okay so you know how we ruled out murder on our case because we didn't have any evidence. Well I think I just found some. You remember when the witnesses at the pub said that the victim left the pub alone the night that he died. ”

  
“Yes?” Burr raises a brow as he watches Hamilton start to move towards them.

  
“Well today a gentlemen _who wants to stay anonymous_ claims that he saw the victim leave with the murder suspect because he was too drunk to walk alone. ”

  
“He could be lying.” Theodosia says curiously.

  
Hamilton grins and without thinking plops himself on the bed next to them. “Yes! I thought so too BUT why would he? He doesn't get any money from it. And he wanted it to be anonymous so he doesn't want any credit for it! “

  
Burr rolls his eyes wanting this conversation to be over and not giving it much of his attention. “So what everyone at the pub was lying? That's absurd!”

  
“Well what if they were all his friends? They could have.” Theodosia suggests turning to Burr. Alexander nods quickly turning to him as well.

  
“You think just because they know the man they would risk being put in jail?!” Burr looks at both of them.

  
“Yes, you would be correct but I found out that most of the witnesses in the pub fought with our suspect in the war. And you and I both know that soldiers would do a lot for their war brothers.”

  
Theodosia nods in agreement next to him. “That's true.” She whispers and Aaron can't believe his ears.

_Is this really happening? Are they really having this conversation? Alexander has done it again! He's taken his wife to his side! This is ridiculous!_

  
“Okay, so what do you want to do?”

  
“I want to ask around the crime scene again. I have a list of people.” Alexander says with a grin and is he...is he bouncing on the bed? _Oh, for the love of god!_

  
“Fine! Just give us a minute.”

  
Hamilton nods and is out of the room in a second slamming the door shut.

  
Theodosia giggles leaning forward against her husband. “Oh, he's adorable!”

  
“He's incredibly frustrating that's what he is.” Aaron looks away clearly pouting before he suddenly realizes. _They're alone. They're alone again!_

  
His head snaps to his wife and asks slowly. “So is the flame still going?”

  
Theodosia grins kissing his lips gently. “Just barely.”

  
“Well I should get to work then.” Aaron wraps his hands around her and pulls her down on the bed. Theodosia laughs and they start kissing again. Just when they get back to where they were there's a small thump outside the door.

  
They both freeze.

  
They look at each other before looking at the door slowly.

  
“Alexander, are you still there?” Burr asks praying for silence.

  
Just when he's about to relax a muffle voice comes from the other side of the door. “Y-you said to give you a minute!”

  
“It was a figure of speech, Hamilton!” Aaron groans and Theodosia covers her mouth to stop her laugh. He lays his head on his wife shoulder taking a deep breath preparing to scream his lungs out when his wife cuts in.

  
“He'll be out in 10 minutes, mister Hamilton.”

  
Aaron lifts his head up and looks at his wife confused.

  
“Okay.” After a few moments of silence Alexander's uncertain voice comes from the door again. “Is that a figure of speech again?”

  
“No, it's not.” Theodosia giggles and they hear Alexander's footsteps as he walks away from the door.

  
“Um...you think we'll be done in 10 minutes?” Aaron asks slowly, blushing a bit.

  
“Oh, god no.” His wife pulls him in for a quick kiss. “But it will take you 10 minutes to get up and get dressed.”

  
Aaron groans dropping his head on his wife's shoulder again.

  
Theodosia rubs his head gently. “Come now Aaron you're the only one that can keep up with him.”

  
“You mean the only one that can stand him.” Comes Burr's muffled response. Theodosia kisses his head before pushing him off her.

  
“Come on, get up before he decides to check up on us.”

  
Aaron drags himself out of the bed muttering curses under his breath the whole time. He gets dressed as quickly as he can before turning to his wife.

She's still under the covers looking so disheveled and beautiful that Aaron can't help but let out a pathetic whine. He crawls on the bed and kissing her passionately. She holds his face in her hands when they part and smiles.

  
“Wait for me?” He asks, as always a bit uncertain.

  
“Of course.” She pecks his nose and Aaron grins relief clear on his face.

  
When he goes and opens the door he sees Alexander with a big pile of papers in his hands grinning like an excited little child about to be taken to the park.

  
Aaron turns to his wife one last time and rolls his eye dramatically which makes her laugh.

  
“Don't be long.” She says.

  
Burr sighs. “I'll try.”

  
“BURR COME ON, MAN! WE'RE WASTING TIME!”

  
Alexander Hamilton's voice ones again fills the whole house and Aaron takes a deep breath preparing himself for a very very frustrating evening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The END !
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you did please leave a comment or some Kudos for me! It makes my day! :D


End file.
